Sparkling Theory: Gestation Chamber Method
by RegretfulDragon
Summary: A shameless use of college free-time! Hurray! Needing a basis of fanon to get started? Want to know what's going on with Fragile? This should answer most questions. Compatible with any 'verse though used mostly in Animated.


_**Sparkling Theory: Gestation Chamber Method**_

A/N: To satisfy some curiousity as well as get this somewhere other than my school notebook, I present my theories, ideas, whatever you want to call 'em, on how a sparkling is created through the gestation chamber method. I've not seen anyone who's done a stand alone theory, meaning not part of a fic, so I decided to try my hand. Again, making shit up as I go along, but when it comes to Transformers, you pretty much have to. They don't give you all the details; you just have to fill in the blanks yourself. 8D

I just realized that while this is posted on DA for my readers there, it's of absolutely no help to my readers here if it's not posted here. So, I decided to do so. This should be a tremendous help to anyone reading Fragile, and if you find it worth using for your own stories, then by all means do. I only ask for a little bit of credit. A little tip for anyone who prefers spark-carry only method: just ignore that bit about the protoform. Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

_**A New Spark**_

A new spark can only be created during a full-connection interface and spark-merge. Only a breeder (or the more submissive of the pair) will spark. The presence of a new spark is normally marked by energy loss and frequent purgings. The carrier's spark shares energy with the sparkling and compenstates for its own loss by redirecting energy flow from other systems. This causes a significant energy drain in the carrier. Purgings are a result of the stress on the carrier's systems caused by the redirection of energy. The creation of the protoform also takes a toll on the carrier's systems and is linked to the purgings, using a great amount of energy within the first oribtal cycle of sparking. The body eventually adapts to these changes within three to four weeks.

_**The Protoform**_

As the sparkling's spark develops within its maternal creator's spark chamber, the protoform that will become its body is being built. The protofom is formed from materials contained in a chamber present in the gestation chamber. Construction of the protoform begins when a new spark is detected. *Coding lines found in the protoplasm in the transfluid of the paternal creator serves to determine the sparkling's frame type and social classification (gender). It takes two orbital cycles for the protoform to fully form after which the sparkling's spark separates from its carrier's to join with its body.

_**Gestation Period**_

The gestation period from the time a sparkling is sparked** to the time it is 'born' is normally four months. During this time, the carrier must refrain from engaging in any strenuous activities (combat, training, etc.). Frequent refueling and recharge periods are normal and necessary. The sparkling's continued presence will affect its carrier's basic personality programming and cause slight fluctuating glitches (mood swings) within the last orbital cycle of gestation.

_**Sparking****_

It is important to remember that the size of the gestation chamber varies from mech to mech, and unlike organics that carry, the abdominal plating does not distend. A sparkling will only grow as big as the gestation chamber as long as it is being carried by its maternal creator. When it is time for the sparkling to be 'born', a signal is sent from the processor to the gestational chamber, forcing it to contract. This lets the carrier know the sparkling is ready to be extracted. The attending medic will give the carrier a low-level EMP burst to numb the sensory array, but a stronger burst could do irreparable damage to the sparkling's processor. The medic removes the sparkling through a precise procedure and places it in a stasis pod for half of a will allow it to adapt to the environment outside its carrier's body.

Note: In the rare case of a double-spark, the protoforms are made outside the carrier's body rather than the gestational chamber. If a double-spark occurs, the carrying mech or femme's system protocols for creating a protoform automatically disengage. The reason for this is the carrier's systems cannot support more than one protoform, two new sparks, and its own life core without deactivating. The gestation period for twin sparks is the same as one, the only difference being that twin sparks remain connected to their carrier's until they are sparked and placed in their protoforms. This results a stronger bond between the creator and its creations.

_**Termination**_

Some, though not many, carriers may choose to terminate their sparkling if they feel they are not ready for one. Most come to regret this decision later. Termination by choice is performed by a medic who separates the sparkling from its carrier via electromagnetic pulses. The separated sparkling is then placed in a chamber that slowly depletes it of energy until it flares out. The protoform is removed afterward and properly disposed of.

Unexpected terminations can occur for various reasons and are often painful for both the sparkling and the carrier. Common influences of deactivation are:

- Electrical disruptions that interfere with spark frequency and pulse

- Abnormalities with the sparkling that can cause the carrier spark to reject it

- Insufficient energy flow unable to provide for both sparks

Note: It is highly uncommon for a sparkling to be so weak, even drawing energy directly from its carrier's spark, that it separates and moves down to its protofrom too soon. Sparkchambers are usually the last to develop in protoforms, and the sparkling cannot survive in an unfinished sparkchamber. It cannot adapt and eventually flares out, resulting in burns on the protoform, its sparkchamber, and inner walls of the gestation chamber.

_**Armour**_

When a protoform is sparked, only the general frame type and shape take form. Armour is pre-made by a medic based on scans of the sparkling's processor and spark taken during the third month. These scans provide a schematic for armour best suited for the sparkling and usually designed after one or both of its creators. The armour is made from a metal that is pliable but resilient, allowing it to grow and change with the sparkling until its first upgrade, roughly around the age of 1,200 stellar cycles.

* * *

**I've seen the term 'sparking' used to refer to both conception and birth. I just didn't want to use it too much.


End file.
